Dream to Dream
by OneSassyWritingPirate
Summary: 1st Freddy fic. Dream sequences in the first person. Just one is up but look for updates. No deaths, just some cool ideas I have had. R&R please.
1. The Dentist

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street universe. Quite sad actually. All I own is the luffly dream ideas that randomly race through my head at any given moment. Isn't that great?  
  
The dentist  
  
I was just happily minding my own business, walking in a library made entirely of crackers (don't ask, it's a long story about spray cheese and the evilness of dogs...). So anyways, all the sudden I am in a dentist's office. Of course, things like this (sudden scenery changes) are normal in dreams, so I was unafraid. Then of course, I hear it... *screeeeeeee* the ominous sound of metal on metal, that sound that ultimately means dream danger. I suddenly was completely terrified. Then it happened. You guessed it. *One, two, Freddy's coming for you...* Okay; now I was almost screaming. What is up with dreams that make it so hard to think clearly? I mean, now that I think about it, I should have KNOWN I was dreaming, and focused on waking myself up. Alas, I was unaware. Anyways, on with the story. I immediately started backing up, which was my first mistake. I ran directly into the dream man himself. He wasn't the Robert Englund Freddy. He was something else. Of course, now I was on his turf, and was completely defenseless, so a split second later, I am tied into a dentist's chair. His well known raspy voice says *open wide*. I am compelled to do so. I look at the small table next to me, seeing various sharp dental tools, some I couldn't imagine even if I tried. I had tears running down my face now. He picked up one particularly sharp instrument and lowers it to my teeth. *You need braces* he said, sounding slightly amused. Then he scrapes it across my gums. Although it was a dream, I could feel the pain just like in real life. I screamed. He said *If you are going to be this much trouble, I might as well get on with it*. I was now terrified, in pain, and having to think about *what* exactly he was going to "get on with". He picked up a small silver wire, and held it to my teeth. *This won't hurt a bit* He says, a wide smile on his face. He then thrust the wire straight through my teeth. The wire, once through my front tooth, took on a life of it's own. It twisted and turned, going through my gums, tongue, teeth, and lips. I screamed as loud as a person can when their lips are wired together. The pain was unbearable. All the sudden, the whole scene, as well as the pain began to fade as I woke from one of the most terrifying dreams I have ever had. 


	2. The School Photo

Disclaimer: ::cries:: I still have no ties to A Nightmare On Elm Street. I give props to Wes Craven for creating the concept though. Very cool guy.  
  
The School Picture  
  
I was at school, just chillin' and walking through the halls. I noticed a sign outside of the gym that said *SCHOOL PHOTOS TODAY* Of course, this being a dream, the fact that I had not heard about the picture day was irrelevant. I walked up to the backdrop, of course not noticing that every student, as well as the Photographer, had a red and green striped shirt of some form. Some had tanktops, others had sweatshirts, other had hoodies, other had T-shirts. Only one had a sweater, the photographer. Of course, he didn't look like Freddy yet. Isn't it odd that you don't notice things in your dreams until AFTER you wake up and think about it? I hate that. Well, anywhoozers, when my turn came up, I sat down, smiling big. The photographer had a British accent and said *Smile Biggah, now biggah, now biggah* and every time he said it, I had to smile "biggah". By now I could feel the pain of my cheeks stretching and the tearing of the corners of my mouth. Still he said to smile bigger. And I did. My mouth was huge, and now the voice was growing raspier and less British. Then the pure rasp of the genuine Freddy voice *still bigger bitch* then a laugh. When I looked up I saw the familiar scarred face. Again, it wasn't the silly, witty, movie Freddy, as played by Robert Englund. Nope, it was something else. I don't know how to explain it. It was like someone else had put on Freddy makeup. The eyes were evil and black. When I was done lamenting about the pain in the corners of my mouth, I noticed that the madman was pushing the camera towards me. The lens went into my mouth and he pushed the flash button. *Now we have a lovely picture of the inside of your mouth* he said, amusedly *it's good to know you brushed today*. Then he shoved the camera down my throat. I saw a flash of red and white, and then woke up. I think I will sleep with a nightlight from now on. 


End file.
